


Irresistible

by CowandCalf



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Alternative Universe, Denial of Feelings, Doubtful Danny, Drinking Games, Fix-It, Fluff, Hand Job, Idiots in Love, Kupouli'la, Lace Panties, M/M, POV Danny, Season 4 Episode 6, Some angst, a hot night at a club changes everything, guys you belong together, make out session in a bathroom stall, mcdanno, sex fantasies, turned on Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowandCalf/pseuds/CowandCalf
Summary: Danny couldn't say a single sentence without getting into an argument with Steve. The moment Danny wiggled that lace thong in front of Steve's face things got out of hand. The mix of Steve's hungry look, the night at a club, the sensation of the lace between Danny's fingers and the high amount of alcohol in his blood got Danny reckless and stupid. His craving for Steve burnt all sane thoughts.





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N**  
>  **Disclaimer:**  
>  I don't own anything and I don't earn money with my story. 
> 
> This special scene between Danny and Steve sitting in this monster disco vehicle with Danny finding this lace thong meanders through my mind for a long time now. Finally, I got to it and could put my fantasies to rest by writing it down.
> 
> I'd like to thank my talented, sweet friend Indie [indiepjones46](http://archiveofourown.org/users/indiepjones46/pseuds/indiepjones46) for the beta work on my story. She is a great and outstanding author. It never ceases to amaze me how marvelous she writes. She is an artist with words. She is my big role model for my own writing process. She has edited different books and her numerous, magnificent stories for the McDanno and the Flash (TV) fandom are some of the best I've ever read. I adore her way with words. I will always praise her work, because it means so much to me, to have her by my side and to know, she takes care of my stories.
> 
> Indie, thank you so much for your never-ending support, for your wonderful friendship and all the love you always present me so freely. I would never have reached this level with my writing without your help. I can't thank you enough for your marvelous assistance. You always have my back, you cheer me on and it means everything to me. You are such an incredible friend. Thank you with all my heart.
> 
> To all the readers, I hope you like it.

"What's wrong with going to a club afterward?" Steve's voice carried a tense undertone that snuck into his words after he found out that Danny was claustrophobic, leaving him clueless for four years.

"There's nothing wrong with it. I just don't feel like being in a closed room with loud music that kills my eardrums while I try to talk to someone not hearing a damn word. What's the reason for going? It's late anyway and we haven't finished our shift yet." Danny felt worn out.

"Sometimes I don't get you. You really have turned into an old, grumpy man. Let's have some fun. It's still Halloween! Clubs are huge nowadays and they have exits. Besides, I'll be there with you." Steve didn't look at Danny, he only stomped the throttle harder rushing over the streets to reach their next location in under fifteen minutes.

"You're repeating yourself. So what? I don't care if it makes me old and grumpy if I don't want to join you in a club stuffed with drunken folks who are trying to get shitfaced just because it's Halloween." Danny grew angry. No that was wrong. He didn't feel angry, he more or less felt melancholy because too many things Steve said today hit too close to home. 

"What's wrong with you, man? Did they drop you after your birth? Sometimes it's just fun to get drunk, to laugh your ass off out of no reason, to spend a night...no, wait, a few hours with your friends, _just because of the fun, Daniel!_ What's your issue here?... I mean...seriously, I understand why you don't get to know new women. Who wants to deal with the kind of issues you carry around like an old blanket. As I said, grumpy and old." Steve shifted the gear forcefully shaking his head in pure disbelief.

Danny swallowed thickly. There was no reason to find an appropriate answer. Steve's outburst hurt because he was right. Danny turned his head and looked out of the window to collect his scattered thoughts and to calm his thudding heart. He bit forcefully on his lower lip. He couldn't discuss this with Steve. It would end in another fight, although, next to this odd pain he felt in his heart, the anger rose hot and sudden.

"It's none of your business who I meet and if I get to know new women. This, my friend, was you overstepping an invisible line. Back off, McGarrett. What do you care anyway? Go, have fun, drink and dance and leave me the hell alone! I just told you, I don't do confined spaces! A club doesn't have windows. If I don't sit next to the exit, I freak out. Now shut up!"

Danny expressed every word with precise moves from his left hand as if he was practicing martial art hits. His voice was steely and a tad too loud. With his other hand, he clung to the handle to keep his balance while Steve raced over the street.

"Do you have to drive like a lunatic ?!" He yelled to drown out the roaring motor.

"Yes! I in fact, have to! We need to find this car. It's late and that's our only lead. Something else you want to complain about?" Steve shouted back, grabbing the steering wheel with both hands.

Danny flashed Steve a side glance catching his partner's rigid jawline. Steve's face was a mask. Danny knew Steve felt his eyes on his face, but he refused to turn his head.

The rest of their ride they spent in an uncomfortable silence. It wasn't the first time when they actually got caught in a quarrel and Steve accused Danny of being too complicated, too stubborn, or too boring. Danny got a funny feeling in his stomach every time this happened. He was used to arguing with Steve. They were at odds with each other a few times a week, but it was never something serious. Until a few weeks ago. Danny didn't want to admit this to Steve, but his partner was right about some points.  
Danny was moody. The playful years of youth, celebrating through the night, having fun, not caring about tomorrow, this carefree time was over. Danny knew he was a detail freak, he needed justice and he couldn't help that sometimes the past caught up with him. He got angry because life forced him to live on Hawaii, to spend all his days with the most self-righteous, most reckless person on the island. Meeting Steve was one of the best things that happened to Danny after all that went wrong with Rachel. Next, to his beloved Gracie, there was only one person Danny would throw himself under the bus for, and that was Steve. Beside his superhero tendency for Steve, Danny had the bad luck to fall in love with him. 

Danny's eyes rested on Steve's strong hands. It gave him a weak feeling in the hollow of his stomach to see the veins on the back of Steve's hands. He couldn't watch the corded, muscled forearms without getting a hard-on. Steve wasn't a shy person and actually, it seemed he gave a damn how he looked. Steve wanted to stay fit, to have endurance and stamina for each fight and for all the perps they needed to hunt down. That's the reason Steve worked out like he was still in the SEAL team. McGarrett was a sexy, handsome man and Danny couldn't remember when he started to have problems breathing while Steve changed his shirt.

The first time Danny jerked off under the shower was somehow terrifying, embarrassing, and bestowed the most intense orgasm on him that he’d had in a long time. Danny had wild fantasies about a naked Steve crowding in on him, pressing him up against the tiles, while strong SEAL hands gripped his flesh and spread his ass cheeks. It was years ago when his balls exploded like small hand grenades for the first time, just the way they did when he craved for contact with his fantasy-Steve. Danny was not able to watch himself in the mirror after that incident. He blushed several times during the day, and at the end, he drew Steve into a ridiculous, silly argument. Steve refused to talk to him until they went home.

He behaved like a lovesick fool and it made him furious not to be more in control. Steve had a difficult past, and he had been in a relationship with Catherine for some time now. Even in his fantasies, Danny failed to see a possibility of being together with Steve. If he had a wish, he only would want one hot night with his partner. Danny's body ached to get fucked by this human force of nature, this sex on a stick. Danny wanted his fantasies to come true. Christ, he had it so bad. His love for Steve was his harbored secret. 

And that's the reason he couldn't spend more time with Steve. Definitely not in a club with loud music and sweaty, hot bodies moving on the dance floor practically having sex in front of his eyes while Steve flirted with all the women in the club. Nope, too much to bear.

Steve choked the engine the moment the tires touched the lawn. He couldn't get unbuckled fast enough, almost jumping out of the car. When Danny pushed his door open, he could only watch Steve's ass disappearing between the many cars on this huge improvised parking lot. The dark beat of the bass from a far away party echoed foreign in Danny's chest.

"Steve! Got something?" Even if they were having ongoing arguments, Danny was Steve's partner and back up and he would give his life to protect him.

"Yeah! The car's here! So we only need to find the guy." Steve shouted back appearing between cars on his way back to Danny.

"Okay, the music tells us there's a party nearby. Let's head this way. Hey...watch this." Danny turned to point his chin in the direction where a huge H2 Hummer Limousine rolled slowly towards their spot.

They watched from a distance as the doors opened and a bunch of costumed party people tumbled out of the car. All of them were drunk to a certain point. They all started to walk off in the same direction as remote-controlled dolls.

"I guess that's our party we need to attend to. Let's have a quick talk with the driver." Steve didn't wait for an answer and was on his way to check with the driver.

"Hop in, Danny. He‘ll drive us there. It's a ten minutes walk from here." Steve shouted out of the Hummer.

Danny climbed in and was surprised to find such a large space opening up like a comfortable living room. The music was loud though. A spaceship. That's the first thought that came to mind when Danny sat down across from Steve. Danny was already busy darting his eyes in all directions to avoid looking at a SEAL sitting there like he owned this fucking car. Legs open, feet on the ground, giving Danny a clear view on his crotch, while his arms were outstretched on either side of the back rest of the seat. Steve looked comfortable and he was watching Danny carefully.

The blonde kept himself busy getting angry about feeling trapped in his own mind, with terrible, hot, porny thoughts about his damn good-looking partner who didn't have a single clue how he messed up his partner's mind and life.

"What?!" Danny all but shouted over the music at Steve.

He wasn't prepared for Steve leaning forward and grabbing both his knees with his strong, large hands, giving them a firm squeeze.

"You okay, Danny?" Steve‘s gaze penetrated Danny's in a worried way.

Danny was too flabbergasted to react at all. He froze on the spot trying to force his traitorous cock to stay soft. His wild, beating heart made hearing even more difficult. He couldn't bear Steve's touch without going crazy. He slapped both hands off his knees, happy for the dim light in the car.

"Of course I am. What's wrong? You want to cuddle all of a sudden?" Danny couldn't keep the harsh tone out of his voice. _He couldn't handle Steve touching him like that._

"It's a confined space. I was just asking if you're okay. That's all." Steve leaned back, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Danny's heart stabbed with pain because Steve was not able to hide the hurt look on his face.

"What now? All of a sudden you change into a knight in shining armor?" 

Steve didn't respond to that and Danny observed again how forcefully he could clench his jaw and how he withdrew not even looking at his partner.

Danny felt tired. He ran a hand over his face to stay awake. This situation was obscure, puzzling even, and the music just messed him up more. He let his eyes wander around to really see how this car was built on the inside. His hands were inching their way forward behind the back rest of the seat when his fingers touched something soft and light. He pulled at it and a lace thong dangled from his finger. He couldn't hide the grin on his face.

He wiggled it amused in front of Steve's face. Steve got back to his standard sitting position. Arms at the side, legs falling apart, hiding nothing. Danny could drop to his knees and bury his head right there in Steve's groin. The yearning to do exactly this clawed at the inside of his chest. But instead, he pulled at the fabric of the thong and smiled as he showed it off to Steve.

Was that a disgusted look on Steve's face?

"You gonna get an evidence bag or are you gonna put that thing on?" Steve asked quite bored pressing his lips together in a way Danny hadn't seen so far.

Danny folded the tiny piece of clothing together, thinking actually about what Steve just said. He didn't need to answer that. They arrived and Danny stuffed the thong in one of his pockets not knowing why he did it. Flashes of a sex fantasy flared up only for a fraction of a second. Danny knew that when he was home alone, he would dive into this fantasy needing to experience the feeling of it. And it involved a lace thong, Danny's cock, and a turned on Steve watching him while Danny's leaking cock wetted the fabric and two of Danny's fingers were working his ass to be prepared for a huge SEAL dick to fill him up.

_Shit._

Out of the car, it seemed as if this strange thing between Steve and Danny disappeared, too. Danny felt confused but there was no time to spend more moments to decrypt Steve's facial expression and why he said this sentence. This seemed to become one of his new hobbies, to analyze Steve's behavior when he's with Danny. His focus should be back on the case by now. But it wasn't that simple to smash those seductive pictures to a point where they didn't distract him anymore.  
Danny let Steve lead the questioning of their witness who was an old, sleazy guy surrounded by hot chicks that were barely dressed and showing off nothing but skin and curves. Danny never could understand what drove such young, beautiful women to spend time in the arms of such old bastards. He was rich. Was that it?  
They got some new information, but they had to wait to follow their new lead first thing in the morning. Their witness was actually helpful and polite. At least their investigation wasn't leading to a dead end. 

It was time to call it a night. Danny started to feel a headache creeping up his neck. He needed a break from work, from Steve...from his life on Hawaii actually. But shit, no need to think in this direction. He always ended up feeling guilty to even have these thoughts. He was here because Grace was here. To think about Grace always lifted his mood. Danny smiled softly, lost in thoughts.

"Hey, what are you smiling about?" Steve turned after he gave the old guy his business card in case he came up with more details. "Wanna fill me in?" Steve really looked at Danny for the first time since they left the Hummer.

"Nothing special, just happy to go home now. We're done here, right?" Danny shrugged, running a hand over his face.

"Yeah, we're done here. Let's get back. I’ll drop you off on my way to the Palace. I'm not tired yet, besides it's Halloween and the night's still young." Steve‘s face closed off again. Danny knew he just could have told Steve that he was thinking of Grace. He didn't know why he deflected his question.

On their way out, Steve pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed a number.

"Who are you calling now? I thought we were done." Danny sidestepped all the party people trying to keep up with Steve's wide strides.

"Kono." That's all Danny got from Steve.

"Why wou...." But Danny was shushed by Steve's hand.

"Hey, Kono. What's up? Yeah, we're wrapping it up, too. Yeah, so far so good....hey, listen. Are you guys heading for a club later on? I could use some distraction." Steve behaved as if Danny wasn't around while they made their way out of the door to walk back to their car.

Danny wasn't sure if this was a game, if he was upset, or if he made Steve that angry that he got downright ignored. Why was life so difficult around Steve?

"Danny? No, I'm totally sure Danny doesn't want to join us. Nope. He's tired, he wants to go home. Besides, he still needs to find out who wrapped his tree in toilet paper. Yeah...sure, you can try. But Danny doesn't do fun. Yeah, yeah...I'll get him on the phone...." Steve turned and handed Danny the phone without stopping or explaining anything. Danny started to get pissed.

"Take it, Kono wants to speak to you." Steve stayed at his side.

"Kono, what's up? Yeah, I heard that....uh-huh...look...Kono...I don't know. It's late, I shouldn't...." Danny struggled. He ran his hand repeatedly through his hair keeping up with Steve and feeling how he lost already because Kono could be so damn convincing when she begged. Kono was too good talking him into something he secretly wished but wasn't able to overcome his inner pride. And besides, he and Steve weren't on good terms. No, that wasn't true. Danny was afraid that he wouldn't survive hours of drinking, having fun with the ridiculous, gorgeous idiot next to him. His heart would get ripped out. He knew this.

So that's why Danny was utterly surprised when he heard himself agreeing to meet Kono and Chin downtown at the hot spot for the big Halloween party. Kamekona would make it possible that all four of their team would get free entrance.

He handed the phone back to Steve. With an angry gesture, Steve snatched the phone from Danny's grip. Danny ran against Steve's outstretched palm, which stopped him with a hard push to his chest.

"I'd like to know why you agreed to come when Kono asked you. It's a funny thing and I‘m trying not to be offended. But I asked you, too, to have some fun afterward and you turned me down. But if someone else asks you, you have no problem saying yes. I don't get it. If you have a problem with me, spit it out, Daniel. I'm really curious, you know?"

Steve had the nerve to look actually hurt.

"Kono is a woman and she asked really nicely. Besides, you are my partner and you really can be such a jerk. And we already spend so much time together." Danny waved with both his hands, but he knew his explanation was worth shit.

 _"That's your damn answer?"_ Steve pulled a face.

"Can we not do this, huh? Please? Let's go. I need a drink." Danny outstretched his hand signing with his fingers that he needed the keys. "I'll drive. Not up for discussion. Give me the keys...NOW." Danny needed to get some dignity back. He wanted to start right now by driving his car to that location. And he needed ten drinks to get into a state where his heart started to behave normally around Steve.

Make that fifteen, yeah, fifteen would do.

"Bossy and grumpy. What a mix." Steve tossed him the keys.

Danny caught them out of the air with one hand.

"Shut up and get in, or you'll walk!" Danny felt good to be in the driver's seat again. His focus was back on the streets. The tall SEAL didn't interfere and didn't speak up to complain. He just got in the car and buckled up.

Danny drove off, turned the radio on, and even enjoyed the Reggae filling the car with its one-of-a-kind beat of having a good time and heading for a fun evening. Out of the blue, Danny felt as if the tune shot his mind back to the good old days, filled with laughter, having a bubbling feeling in his belly and the knowledge that the future lay ahead. It was ridiculous, but it wouldn't hurt to just do exactly that. Having a fun evening...with his caveman partner. He hadn't flirted with a man in a long time. Maybe tonight was the night. But first, he needed some drinks to get that courage going. His heart did a wild drum session on its own.

Danny turned up the volume and Bob Marley's song ‘No Woman, No Cry' filled the air, lifting Danny's spirit even more. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel rocking his upper body in soft moves to the music. He felt Steve's intense stare piercing right through his shirt burning marks in his skin. But he breathed shallow, drinking the intensity in like a man who wandered aimlessly in the desert for days until he found that damn water.

"You having fun there?" Steve's voice was much darker than usual, coming from a hidden corner of his body.

"Don't ruin the moment, just shut up and listen to the God of Reggae." Danny lowered the driver's seat window and let the warm night breeze play with his hair. He didn't look at Steve. He couldn't. The moment was magical. He wanted to grab it with both hands and not let go forever.

Steve only opened his mouth once more to lead the way to the club. Danny was eager to get out of the car. They parked several streets away from the building. The tension between them changed into something physical that skulked around, hovering between them as an entity, ready to slip under their skin like in one of these freaking sci-fi movies.

Their bodies didn't follow the normal order any more. Like magnets, they were drawn to each other. Danny saw stars whenever he unintentionally brushed an arm or a hand against Steve's fingers or his forearm. The worst moment came when he felt his partner's warm, large hand at the small of his back. Steve pushed him somehow, but at the same time making him feel safe when he got steered through the waiting crowd at the entrance of the club.  
Kono and Chin were already there waving and cheering.

"Hey guys! Glad you made it! Let's go inside and start that late Halloween party!" Kono beamed at both and her cheerful mood was catching.

Chin smiled widely and behaved as relaxed and collected as always.

The club was loud, cramped, and full of people that were already far beyond drunk. The party was in a full swing, and the bass stomped in Danny's chest. He had to fight the onslaught of impressions on his senses. He nervously grabbed the back of his head, running his hand over his mouth. Strong hands landed on his shoulders, anchoring him. The warmth of Steve's palms slipped through the fabric of Danny's shirt, flowing down his spine like honey, to pool as trust and security in his stomach. Danny relaxed. He even leaned into Steve's grip letting this comfort soothe his frail nerves.

"I've got you, Danny, relax. I’ll get you through this." The close whisper of Steve's voice right next to his ear let goosebumps rush over his skin and Danny had to hold back a shiver.

Danny was thankful, and the spark of a panic attack was stopped like a switch that got flipped. Steve always managed to make Danny feel safe. Tonight, the blonde allowed himself to experience what he always tried to drown in anger and rage. He loved how Steve made him feel. He yearned to lean back into those strong arms, to be held and to be seduced. He enjoyed being pampered and that he actually trusted another human being so much, that he could let go. Steve was there, right behind him, taking care that nothing happened. Danny relaxed visibly.

Kono led them into a VIP lounge located a good distance from the dance floor and the bar. There were enough seats and fewer people. Danny flopped into the soft cushion of the seats.

"You okay?" Steve leaned in facing Danny and watching him carefully.

"Yep, thanks. I'm good now." Danny nodded, eyeing Steve a little bit breathless.

"Good." Steve briefly hugged Danny's neck and withdrew his hand leaving Danny feeling at a loss.

The first round consisted of four shots of tequila and were served before Danny could shift into a comfortable position. Kono signed for the waiter to bring them more while the drinks were placed on their small table.

"Welcome drinks for his friends. Kamekona says 'hi'. Enjoy the evening, guys." The waiter vanished as fast as he appeared only to come back with a whole bottle of tequila, slices of lemon, and salt. "Have fun! The bathroom is this way." 

Danny watched as Kono exchanged a short hug with the handsome waiter before she sat back into the plush chair.

"You wanna get us drunk. That's your plan?" Danny shouted to be heard.

"Yeah, let's have some fun for a change! The morning with hard police work and new investigations will be back soon. So let's get wasted and enjoy Halloween! Cheers, guys! So great you came, especially you, Danny! Come on, grab your drinks!" 

What the hell! Danny actually laughed. He hadn't felt that good in a long time. He truly had forgotten about this special mood, where he didn't give a shit how hard the day was that lay behind him. He was safe to experience the best night in a long time and he didn‘t want to miss a beat. How he would feel tomorrow morning was a whole different chapter and he gave zero fucks about that.

The first drink burned his throat and Danny couldn‘t hold back a cough in time. They started to update one another with what they achieved during the day. The music was good, and the light party mood soaked his soul. Danny felt lightheaded and after his fourth shot, he loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt a little. The fifth drink got him into a fit of laughter about a silly story Steve was telling. He didn't even realize that he was constantly touching Steve. Slapping his shoulder, bumping into him. _Jesus! How he missed this._

"Hey, what's that?" Steve fumbled his fingers into Danny's pants pocket to catch the fabric that worked its way out of there.

"What?" Danny had totally forgotten about the slip of fabric he had pushed into his pocket. He only remembered when he saw the thin material dangling from Steve's fingers.

"This!" Steve ogled Danny with fake surprise and let the panties rotate on his index finger while flashing him a dazzling smile.

"Shit! I totally forgot about that. Give it back, Steve! Come on, be a good boy." Danny's words were already soft at the edges and giggles accented his outburst. He tried to snatch the obscene underwear out of Steve's grip. But that was a lost mission anyway, although it allowed Danny to cling to Steve's arm pretending he wanted to get that lace thong back.

Kono made a screeching sound as if James Bond just asked her if the seat next to her was taken.

"STEVE! Give it to me! Hand it over! OH, MY GOD! Drinking game! Drinking game!" She shouted at top of her voice while laughing like an idiot.

, Of course, they all ganged up on Danny, and before he had the slightest chance Kono triumphantly fist-bumped the air holding on to the thong.

"Thank you for your back up, you animal!" Danny punched Steve's arm hard only to be wrestled into the seat and buried under a muscled chest and held down by strong arms and soft hands that gave him a head rub to mess with his hair. "Let go of me!" Danny shouts were muffled and he couldn't hide the laughs in between. _Gosh, this felt so good._ His cock was half hard from all the touching and now this. Steve hugged him as he pretended to fight him.

"Don't you like it, babe?" Danny felt Steve's lips just behind his ear. Hot and moist was the quick kiss he got. His fantasies were playing games with him. Did Steve just kiss him? Steve's movement was fluid, and before this hotness could spread into Danny's body, Steve was sitting upright again discussing with Kono what kind of a drinking game they wanted to play. 

Danny came up in a haze with a crazy hairdo that even had Chin bursting out into loud laughter. Danny poured himself another shot to knock back without asking if the others needed one, too. _Steve kissed him!_ He hit the table hard with the empty glass and then he turned to look at Steve. Steve's face was a fucking seductive smirk. He even had the nerve to lick his lips. And this smile, _fuck, this smile_ was going to be the death of Danny. His cock stirred to life and pressed hard and hot against his abs.  
Steve had pressed his lips against his throat knowing what he was doing. Danny was thirsty. He wanted to get wasted and he wanted to make out with Steve, here on this couch. Steve was the sexiest man alive and Danny had the hots for him. _Jeez!_ He wanted this man!

Kono prepared the first shots filling them up to the brim.

"Okay, rules! Danny! You're in?" She smiled a wicked grin and Danny knew he was on the road to hell.

"Fuck yeah, I'm in. Gimme the damn rules." Danny played cool getting his hair back to his former style. 

"First, say a number between one and ten." Kono was still busy filling the glasses.

"Four." Danny knew he would lose. Drinking games had one aim, to get everybody drunk, and the rules were always stupid, but he hadn't had so much fun in a long time. Rationality be damned.

"Okay, each of us will drink four tequila shots in a row. After that, I‘ll give a math problem to solve. The one who gets it wrong has to go change and to put those lace panties on. And of course, we want to see it." Kono‘s words were swallowed by loud laughter.

"Shit. That’s the most idiotic rules I've ever heard." Danny sighed. Steve shot him a challenging side glance. "Okay, let's start. Who's first?" Danny looked up and huffed in fake annoyance when Kono held out her hand to play Rock-Paper-Scissors to elect the one who had to drown the first round.

Steve lost and Danny watched him drinking four shots as if they were water. He smiled like a rascal. Kono made it too easy for him. Steve only had to add up easy figures. Primary school level. Chin was in a zen mode as always and the guy must have a liver as big as Hawaii. The tequila had no effect on Chin, at all. He was laughing and got the math problem right. A piece of cake for him. Danny detected a plot against him. Kono had the nerve to announce that she didn't need to solve any adding because she made the rules. Danny could tell that Kono was quite drunk already. Between her fits of giggles, he could make out some words. 

"Okay, that's your problem. Say this tongue twister three times in a row without any mistake: _Fred fed Ted bread, and Ted fed Fred bread."_ Kono had to start three times before she could say her sentence. She was laughing so hard. 

Chin was haunched over and tears running down his face. He got the giggles. And Steve? Steve roared next to him, slapping his thighs several times. Danny's team was drunk and they set him up. They had the time of their lives laughing their asses off.

"That's not funny! You morons! Kono, this is cheating! That's not fair!" But Danny had to laugh, too. He waved Kono close so she could fill his glasses. The table was a wet mess, Kono's aim was out of focus. In the end, his stomach was on fire after the fourth drink sloshed in his stomach added to all the countless shots he‘d had before. The world was out of balance and the wobbling feeling was comfortable. Danny had to concentrate hard to keep his focus on Kono.

"Alright, guys, listen up!" Danny shouted while standing up. He cleared his throat in fake concentration. " Fred fed Ted fed, and fred bread Ted! _Again!_ Ted fraud bread and Fred ate Ted! _Wait, I get another try!_ Tred ate Fred and fed bread to Ted." Danny barked in a loud, slurred voice. It was fast and rough. He swallowed the last word and flopped back on the couch holding his aching stomach. He couldn't remember when he laughed that hard. Everything hurt and he only felt Steve wriggling against him fighting with a full belly laughter that ended in a fit so hard he actually got cramps. Kono landed with a hard thud on the floor screaming with laughter and Chin had to walk around.

_Damn! Life was good._

Danny felt a soft something landing on his face. He looked at the lace thong and then at his three friends and team members, who actually wouldn't let him live the rest of his life in peace if he didn't stick to his word. So he closed his fist around the panties and stumbled his way to the bathroom.  
In the booth all by himself, with the muffled music in the background and two guys pissing, he felt funny and stupid. But his brain was soaked in tequila and so he staggered out of his pants and briefs to slip the thong over his ass. He looked down at his still semi-hard cock. The moment the lace touched the sensitive skin of his hard member, he let out a moan. What view! What a feeling! The small scrap of fabric that snuck between his cheeks tingled a bit. If Danny bent forward, he could feel the slight friction on his hole where the thong pressed against his skin. How could women actually wear those things and not be turned on all the time? He wasn't able to answer that. So he put his pants back on, stuffed his briefs in his pocket and swayed back to his friends.

Kono, Chin, and Steve applauded when he was back at his place. He had to show his own briefs as a proof he really changed his underwear. Danny didn't even think one moment about the fact that the thong could actually have been worn by a woman before. He was too drunk already to care about tiny details. He also knew his bulge was more than visible, but instead of feeling ashamed, it turned him on. Steve knew what he was wearing under his pants, and Danny knew his partner was observing him with a big interest. He felt his cock throb against the lace, soaking the fabric with his precum. Danny enjoyed Steve's stroking gaze, roaming over him, clearly stopping at his crotch. Danny had to hold back his hips from rotating slowly. The urge to stroll over to Steve and start a fucking lap dance right in front of his eyes was so tempting. He wanted to see Steve's face when he unzipped his pants to reveal his strained cock caged in lace. _Jesus._

"Show us!" Kono shouted rowdily and so loud. Damn, she was going to have such a nasty headache tomorrow. But Danny knew he wouldn't be spared. He had to pay for this night. His body wasn't twenty anymore. He couldn't care less. He swaggered to the table and poured another shot and downed it in one gulp. He fixed his eyes on Steve's face, looking unmistakably at him. He stretched his chin and made a quick move with his head.

"You wanna see this, too?" Danny watched Steve carefully, challenging him.

Steve didn't give an answer. He only closed his eyes in slow motion and licked his lips darting out the tip of his tongue in an alluring way that Danny thought was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. _Holy fuck._

"You're killing me." Danny all but whispered to himself but he knew Steve read his lips because his eyes were dark as a lake at night.

Danny's attention swung back and he was almost astonished to see Kono and Chin still sitting there, smiling. Kono wiggled her eyebrows in a knowing way. "Brah, we're waiting. Show us your classy ass in a thong!" She shouted.

"You're a nasty girl, Kono." Danny smiled widely.

But he was in this fucking good mood. The club's atmosphere was loaded with the sexual tension from all the people dancing, making their moves, and hunting their prey for the night and it was outrageously contagious. The music was like an aphrodisiac and Danny wanted to ride that wave.

So, he put on a show circling his hips in slow motion, unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants, and popped the button free. Danny didn't look straight at Steve, this would be way too obvious, but he kept him close, always watching him out of the corner of his eye. He winked at Kono who was hollering and clapping her hands. Chin sat there all samurai style with a shy smile around his lips. He just endured the embarrassment of seeing his colleague producing an unprofessional, clumsy striptease, showing off a lace thong that was hugging his hard cock. Danny felt freaking awesome, so daring, and his system was ruled by adrenaline, testosterone, and a fuck-ton of heat pumping through the erection in his lace panties, mixed with countless shots of liquor. A mix that could pitchfork him right onto the heartbreak express. _Who fucking cared tonight._

He turned and pulled his pants half down his ass. Kono freaked out at the sight of Danny's bare ass and the tiny triangle of fabric covering his tailbone with the string of nothing disappearing between his crack. She whistled loud and shamelessly. Danny held on to his pants covering his hard-on with one hand and with the other he ran the lace band through his fingers that were holding the panties high above his hips. He started to laugh and abruptly pulled his pants back up when suddenly two other guys were shouting and clapping in his direction. When he saw the bill in the other man's hand, Danny decided that this was it for tonight. He had his fun, his friends got proof of him wearing the lace thong. Time to get his own briefs back on.

Danny made the mistake of looking at Steve. He couldn't hold back the moan that crept up his throat. Steve's face was a storm of passion. He just sat there undressing Danny with his eyes, dark and dangerous. One hand hung loosely between his open legs to cover Steve's obvious interest in Danny. His lips were parted and moist. The SEAL caressed the corner of his lips with his thumb as if to get that drop of cum that leaked out of his mouth after he sucked Danny dry.

Danny gave up. He wanted Steve, _here...tonight._ He didn’t give a shit what happened afterward with his heart, or with his feelings. His desire for his partner was a grinding gear crushing every ounce of clarity. Danny was almost ecstatic in his state of pure passion and lust. He flinched when Steve stood, eating up the distance to Danny in two big strides, grabbing the blond forcefully by the elbow to steer him back to the bathroom.

Steve pushed him into the nearest bathroom stall, ignoring the wide eyes of the other guys holding their dicks to take a leak. Both men were too far gone to care for unwanted attention. Their minds were only filled with pure desire to get in each other's pants. Danny didn't have a second to overthink this. Steve was pressing him against the wall, burying his face in Danny's sweaty skin at his throat, while his strong, big hands rudely groped his ass cheeks.

"Danny... _Danny._ Why are you doing this to me? Huh?" Steve's breath was hot against his skin. Danny felt how his partner mouthed at his throbbing vein, sinking his teeth into his flesh, leaving wet stripes of spit with his tongue licking his way up to Danny's cheek.

Danny pressed his ass in Steve's hands and let his head fall back where it landed with a hard thud on the wall. He didn't care if he acted like a man-whore. He needed this badly. Danny fisted Steve's shirt to pull him close, so close that his mouth sucked at the first spot he found. His tongue licked through gaps between the buttoned shirt, his hands tore impatiently at the fabric to satisfy his need to taste Steve's skin.

"Danny boy.... _Danny boy_...why now?" Steve let go with one hand and tugged at Danny's hair pulling his head back to have easy access to his throat where he licked and sucked to leave an angry red hickey for Danny to remember.

Danny moaned like a wounded animal. The SEAL didn't grant him a second to adjust. Steve was rough in his passion, dancing on the edge of hurting Danny with his roaming hands. Steve kissed Danny's sensitive skin as if he had to fight. He was biting, licking and sucking, making Danny breathless and weak in seconds. Danny turned his head searching for Steve's lips, but Danny's feet were kicked aside and Steve's knee nudged powerful at Danny's balls. His head was held in place by a fierce grip in his hair.

"I'll make you come, right here, making you mess your tiny, sexy panties...Danny...Do you want this, babe? Coming for me? Like you danced just for me?... _Danny, Danny, Danny_...." Steve's whispered words filled Danny's ear while he could feel Steve's skilled fingers dealing with the belt and zipper. Danny's knees gave away when Steve's rough hand closed around his stiff cock, pushing the lace material out of the way as if it wasn't there.

"Why didn't you tell me that you're claustrophobic?" Steve didn't interrupt his rhythm breathing hotly into Danny's ear.

 _What the actual fuck?_ Danny grunted and pushed his leaking dick through Steve's fist. Steve didn't let him kiss his lips. Danny only reached Steve's jaw and his cheek. He didn't care. The haze of lust and the tequila pumping through his veins drowned everything out. His focus was in his cock and his strained balls. The heat in the pit of his stomach was almost insufferable. Danny's hips fell into the ancient rhythm of sex, fucking his cock in and out of Steve's strong fingers. Danny clung to the SEAL ready to endure whatever he was asking. He wanted Steve to make him come. 

"Danny? I asked you a question." Steve's soft voice was torture. Danny felt the full power of the Commander with whom he worked in a team every day.

"Shit...Steve... you can't...can't be...serious... _fuck."_ Danny desperately searched for friction but Steve loosened his grip around Danny's straining cock.

"Why are you always pushing me away? You don't tell me personal stuff...Danny? You wanna come? Should I make you come, babe?"

"Yes, please... _Steve, don't fucking stop_...not now...please." Danny's voice was urgent and pleading, pathetically begging to get Steve's hand back around his cock so he could have his release. _"Please..."_ Danny just lost his dignity in a public toilet, in a club, after a striptease, all while piss drunk. He didn't want to remember a fucking thing tomorrow morning. But there was no chance to step back now. If this was Danny's only chance to have a night with Steve, then this would be it.

"Then answer my question, Daniel." Steve nibbled at Danny's earlobe, while his thumb grazed over Danny's hyper-sensitive head spreading the slick precum over the exposed skin.

"You're such an asshole, super SEAL." Danny's words were meant to be sharp and insulting, but they were only spoken as a whimper. 

"Answer my question." Steve's low voice rumbled through his chest while he nuzzled his nose in Danny's hair. One hand caressed Danny's crack while Steve's other hand stroked Danny's shaft softly, weighing his balls in his hand, driving him crazy. "Tell me, Danny...why..." The hot sensation of Steve's words against his ear was too much. Danny broke. _He needed to come!_

"I get on your nerves, I'm too complicated. Whatever I say or do, you are annoyed. I get vulnerable when you know too much. Period." Danny's words gushed, filling the void.

Danny sucked air through his teeth when Steve attacked all his erogenous zones at once. He pumped his cock hard, twisting his wrist at the right moment. His other hand was still pressing fingers between his ass cheeks while Steve's teeth bit the flesh of Danny's neck. The blonde groaned low, pushing his forehead between Steve's open shirt, pressing skin to skin. He wrapped his arms around his crazy strong upper body and squeezed Steve's back muscles hard. Danny's moans were muffled. His mouth was open, licking at Steve's skin.

Danny came hard. His balls pumped hot cum over Steve's hand. His face was pressed to Steve's chest. He felt Steve's lips in his hair, mumbling words, while Steve caught Danny in his orgasm. He carried him through, holding him upright, cupping his neck with the other hand in such a protective way that Danny's chest crushed with the number of feelings he had at the moment of his peak. 

The waves of his orgasm subsided, and the high of his arousal collapsed like a wave breaking at the shore. Danny knew this was coming, but it was still like out of the blue. Right in this second, he promised himself not to feel sorry for this. _Not ever_ to feel sorry for making this memory with Steve, as odd and strange it might be. He wanted this, he got it. _Don't overthink it!_

Steve‘s withdrawal hurt. Danny watched Steve cleaning his hands with toilet paper while Danny closed his zipper and stuffed his shirt back into his pants. Danny was at a total loss for words. Steve turned to look at him and he tried not to swallow hard. 

"And you think this here doesn't make you vulnerable, Danny?" Steve waited for some seconds more, but Danny couldn't answer him. He didn't know how to explain to Steve that he was in love with him. Not now, not tomorrow. What just happened was...an outcome because of Halloween? Because they were drunk? 

"You didn't kiss me." Danny all but blurted out.

"You're such an idiot." Steve opened the door and left without another word.

Danny's memories of how he got out of the bathroom and back to his friends were foggy. Steve was already gone the moment he met Chin and Kono to say goodbye. He didn't answer any questions and didn't want to know why Kono eyed him with a knowing look on her face. He climbed into his cab hoping Steve was reasonable enough to also flag a cab in his drunken state.

Danny managed to keep his emotions in check. Thanks to the alcohol in his blood, he was safe for several more hours. When his head sank into his pillow at home, he couldn't hold back the tears coming from his sore heart. He cursed himself for being so reckless and stupid. Steve could have kissed him, but he didn't want to, because that would have been too intimate. Danny knew he was not the type to be loved. He was too complicated and too pessimistic. He was hoping, though, until the last second of their sexy adventure, Danny was hoping that Steve might feel more for him than just friendship and responsibilities. He dreaded the moment he sobered up and had to face the hard truth. Steve was in a relationship, and Danny was behaving like the jealous type who didn't get what's going on. Danny felt the shame creeping over his skin, but he was too exhausted to deal with it at this moment.

Later.

Tomorrow, just not now when he still felt Steve's hands on his body.

Before sleep took him under, he realized that not once did he sneak his hand in Steve's pants. He hadn't touched Steve's cock. He had been too desperate for Steve's attention. He got what he wanted but he also knew good things always came with a price. At least, in his life they did.

Danny was dreaming about loud fireworks, or were they canon shots hitting walls? His slumber was restless and even after turning from his left side to his right, the hard thuds didn't stop. Danny blinked in surprise and sat up. Someone was at the door trying to kick it down. 

"Shit." Danny stumbled out of bed. He picked his shirt up from the floor to pull it over his head. 

His world was unsteady, his stomach weak, and his eyes burnt from lack of sleep, and he was still drunk. Danny had only been asleep for barely three hours.

"'M coming! Stop banging on my door, asshole!" Danny shouted hoarsely while he made his way to the door as he hit his shin on the couch and cursed a blue streak.

Danny pulled the door open to give his early visitor a real nice dressing down.

"Steve?..." Danny couldn't breathe all of a sudden. "What are you doing here? It's what? Six o'fucking clock?" Danny just stood there. "You look awful. Did you go home or did you get wasted in another bar?"

"You're such a pain in the ass, Danny. Could you just for once behave like a normal person? I thought you would be happy to see me again." Steve exhaled with a tired voice while he supported his body leaning against the door frame.

Danny clenched his jaw. The last hours stirred too many feelings alive and he wasn't strong enough to endure more. He couldn't deal with a half-sober Steve on his threshold in the wee hours of the morning. His yearning heart ached badly.

"That's all I can offer, Steven. This is as normal as it gets right now. I don't know what you want. Spit it out and leave me the hell alone." Danny answered, as exhausted as Steve.

" _Christ, Danny._ You really need the whole Cinderella stuff to be convinced, do you?" Steve made an attempt to step in.

"I'm not looking forward to riding in an oversized pumpkin wearing a pink ball gown with glitter in my hair." Danny huffed under his breath.

Steve rolled his eyes but couldn't hide the smile. "I know, but after this night, I'm not so sure anymore if I need to provide something like that just to satisfy a hidden kink of yours. I remember a guy just like you, dancing in front of my eyes showing off a cute lady lace thong on his sexy ass."  
Steve had the nerve to flash Danny this unique smile that pulled the rug out from under Danny's feet. He felt his heart racing in his chest while Steve approached him with small steps.

"I was piss drunk." Danny stepped back when Steve closed in on him like on a damn mission. Unstoppable as always. _What the hell was going on?_

"I know what you crave and what you need." Steve whispered softly.

"And what's that?" Danny mouthed silently pulling at the hem of his shirt. His ass collided with the back rest of the couch. He couldn't sidestep any further.

"You want the prince coming for you." Steve stared at Danny with an open, hopeful look.

Danny pressed his lips together and prepared his next question carefully.

"Why didn't you kiss me last night?" Danny ignored the sick feeling in his stomach.

"Because I want you to be sober when I do it. I want you to know that I really mean it. Because I know you, Danny Williams. Because...because I love you." Steve closed the gap and took Danny's head between his strong hands and just kissed Danny softly without haste.

"What took you so long, Steve? I mean...what's with Catherine?" Danny spoke between the soft pecks of Steve's lips.

"Stop talking, Danny. I'm kissing you right now!" Steve chuckled. "You're unbelievable. I told you, Catherine is not my girlfriend. She's cool with it." Steve shut Danny up by kissing him more intensely. "And just for the record, it's not so easy to read you. I've been waiting for a long time now to make a move on you, but you’ve been behaving like a moody woman. You run hot and cold and hot again, and I didn't know how to deal with it, honestly. Your signs really put me off kilter, until last night." 

Danny wanted to start arguing, but Steve shut him up successfully by shoving his tongue between Danny's soft lips.

"Stop talking, babe. We have unfinished business here." Steve mumbled against Danny's lips.

"You really love me?" Danny needed the answer once more. "Because I'm still a little bit drunk, and so are you, after all the shots we drank. Don't...Steve...stop for a second, please. Just...you knocking my door down at six o'clock in the morning and after four years you just say the magical words? Kissing me like this? Do you really mean it?" Danny pulled his head back to watch Steve's face.

"Yes, I mean them. I love you, Danny. You make my life worth living. All of you. I will give you a full declaration of love after. Because I want to see more of that smile you showed me at the club, more of that laughter, and that carefree guy that almost gave me a lap dance. Can you do that for me? Danny?" 

"Yes. This and much more. Kiss me again, and let me take care of some unfinished business." Danny grabbed Steve's t-shirt to pull him closer. Steve's pupils were already blown and the blonde enjoyed the feeling of Steve's bulge pressing against his own hard cock before he captured Steve's pink lips with his own.

"Do you still have the lace thong?" Steve asked with a light blush on his cheeks against Danny's lips.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Danny palmed Steve's cock through his cargos.

"I would like...you know...you could... _damnit."_ Steve bit hard on his lower lip pressing his hard-on against Danny's hand. "Wear it for me. You drive me crazy with that little piece of fabric between your ass. I need to see how your engorged cock looks in it." The words were a hot, low whisper in Danny's ear.

"Something else?" Danny turned and pushed Steve towards his bedroom pulling his shirt out of his pants and sneaking his hands under the hem to satisfy his craving of feeling Steve's hard muscles under his palms.

"Say it. I need to hear it, too." Steve stopped Danny and lifted the blonde's chin with his fingers so they could lock their eyes. "Look at me and say it," Steve demanded tenderly. 

"I love you, you handsome idiot...so damn much. Come here." Danny grabbed Steve's neck to pull him down into a tender and deep kiss while he led him into to bedroom where Danny pushed him playfully onto the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Comments and Kudos are always highly appreciated. I'd love to know thoughts about my story.
> 
> I'm cowandcalf on Tumblr. Come and say 'hi'.


End file.
